It's Called Trouble for a Reason
by if-i-could-live-4ever
Summary: Fitz forgot. Simmons remembered. Ward betrayed. Skye listened. Coulson lead. May followed. Triplett helped. When Skye discovers that Coulson might have a daughter, well, the team reacts in different ways. FITZSIMMONS, PHILINDA, SOME DARK SKYEWARD. TRIPLETT AND SKYE BROMANCE.
1. I Know I've Seen You Before

Leo Fitz was in a particularly bad mood. First, Jemma had avoided him all day for no reason whatsoever, I mean really, what was her deal? He had just gotten back from the hospital that Nick Fury (Fitz still couldn't believe he was alive!) kept him in, and he had yet to talk to the biochemist.

What could possibly be her problem?

Jemma Simmons had been avoiding Leo Fitz for a reason. Coulson had warned her that Fitz could have lost his recent memories due to oxygen deprivation.

The first thing the doctor had said before he came? Fitz doesn't remember anything less than an hour before he went unconscious.

Which means he won't remember that he confessed to Jemma.

But Jemma knows that he loves her.

Which would just make everything awkward.

Skye was watching the news. Why? She was afraid Ward would break out of prison. Not that they would broadcast that, but still. Just in case. You know, just a casual message, maybe 'Insane Mass Murderer and Hydra Member Escapes Prison' or something.

She was so very surprised when she saw Coulson's name in the news.

Melinda May was flying the Bus as they simply flew. There was no real direction to their travels, unless Coulson ordered differently.

May assumed his choice would change after she heard Skye screeching his name.

Coulson was very scared when he heard Skye yelling. Maybe Fitz had collapsed? Maybe Simmons had a breakdown in the shower? Maybe Ward had escaped? Phil calmed his nerves and ran towards Skye, who was draped on the couch. She sat up straight when he came in, and she pointed speechlessly at the TV, which was paused.

As Phil turned his head, he saw something impossible.

Fitz finally found her, huddled in her bunk. "Jemma!" He shouted, running towards her. She turned, and Leo saw tears glistening on her face. He slowed. "Jemma?"

The biochemist let out a sob, jumping up and hugging Leo.

"Fitz, I was terrified! You were unconscious on my shoulder, and I-I-" she broke down, squeezing Leo and crying on his shoulder.

"Shh." Leo patted her back, squeezing her. "You're amazing, Jemma. This time, you're the hero."

Phil Coulson stared at the TV, which showed a reporter interviewing a young girl. The girl looked about thirteen, with short hair that looked to be dyed red, and brown eyes. What was incredibly striking was her name. Displayed at the bottom of the screen was Lillian Rae Coulson, orphan. It wouldn't be that exciting, after all, Coulson was a common surname. Except the girl was holding a picture of none other than Agent Phil Coulson.

May waited approximately five minutes before Coulson walked into the cockpit.

"Make a straight course to New Jersey." Coulson sat down, his head in his hands. May entered the coordinates before switching the controls to autopilot, and walked over to Coulson. She sat beside him, putting a hand on his knee.

"Phil, what is it?" May asked.

"I need to call someone."

"Why?"

"I think that I have a daughter."

"In New Jersey?"

"No, in Idaho. But we need to stop at New Jersey to drop off Fitz and Skye."

"Why?"

"My supposed daughter was in Idaho at an orphanage when the orphanage was attacked by a monster. We know Skye is an 0-8-4, so it's possible that the monster is an alien searching for her in

orphanages. But she's not in one. Fitz isn't in proper condition to fight."

"If we aren't bringing Fitz, why are we bringing Simmons?"

"A DNA test. To see if she really is my daughter."

May nodded. "Alright. You want to go tell Fitzsimmons the plan?"

Jemma was surprised by her actions. She guessed it was what she didn't get to do under the sea. She had kissed Fitz on his neck, cheeks, forehead, and chin. Everywhere but his lips. She saw the chance and took it. Jemma let her lips say everything that they couldn't in the box because of the lack of oxygen.

Leopold Fitz had never experienced anything so wonderful. Just imagine it: the lips of your one and only love, pressed against your own, nothing more, nothing less. Just saying everything by contact. It was better than a dream.

Skye watched the scientists from the end of the hall. She smiled, glad it finally worked out. Glad that the shy little kids got to say what they wanted to. Skye saw Coulson approaching, and quickly rushed over to him.

"Don't interrupt them." Skye told the older man, grinning like a child.

"What?" Coulson looked confused.

Skye put a finger to her lips, and pulled him over to the end of the hall. Fitzsimmons was still kissing. Skye looked at the senior agent to see his reaction. First he looked shocked, but then pleased.

"Alright, we'll leave them be for a while. Should I tell May?" Coulson asked the hacker. She nodded excitedly. Coulson left her to head back to the cockpit. Skye grinned at the scientists a final time before heading to her computer in the lab.

Lillian Rae Coulson sat in her room. Her room was very small. At least she didn't have to share.

She stared out the window at the busy city streets. The people reminded her of bees, buzzing in their own ways.

At that moment, someone hit her door. She stumbled and fell, sliding towards the window. Not again, she thought, the rest of her thoughts were scattered. At that moment, the door fell and the figure was there again. Droplets of some liquid, probably blood, rolled off him and onto the floor. Lillian screamed and yanked open the window, jumping out. It was a five-story fall.

But someone caught her. An African-American man in glowing armor. He set Lillian down before running off at an inhuman speed.

Lillian opened her mouth to speak, but shock forced her words back. She heard sirens, and a crew of reporters rushed to her side, asking her a question a minute.

May sighed, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at Coulson. "You let them be? What about the-"

"You of all people shouldn't be mentioning that policy." Coulson gave her a glare.

"But they care for each other, Coulson. Ward and I... that wasn't nearly as personal."

"I had hoped you would take it better." Coulson stood, leaving the small space. May sighed and watched him leave before turning back to the controls.

Skye knocked on the door of Agent Triplett's bunk. "Trip? We have a mission." The man exited, yawning.

"Yeah, okay. Where? What?"

"Coulson is about to hold a debriefing."

Triplett smirked, which made Skye giggle.

"No offense to him, but I wouldn't want to see that." Trip joked, and Skye erupted into laughter.

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Already some Fitzsimmons and a little Philinda. (Yay!) And my new brotp, Skye and Trip! Who is Lillian? What was that figure? What about Fitzsimmons? Anyways, favorite, follow, and review! To be updated ASAP!**


	2. Maybe It Was Only a Dream

Coulson was suprised by how well Fitzsimmons hid the fact that they kissed. Neither were good liars, but they pulled it off. It seemed as if there was a silent agreement between May and Coulson to not tell Fitzsimmons or Triplett that they saw the kiss. Skye, on the other hand, had to be told to not talk.

"Our newest mission, issued by me, is to find this girl." Coulson pushed a button on the table, and an image of the girl showed up. "Skye has done research on her. Please state your findings."

Skye read aloud from her tablet. "This girl is named Lillian Rae Coulson. She is an orphan, who was found on a doorstep of an orphanage in Idaho. She was left with a note and picture. The note stated her name, age, date of birth, and her father. The note also said that her father was dead, and her mother too depressed to care for a child. The picture was of none other than our own Agent Phil Coulson." Skye looked up at the picture on the big screen. "According to her record, she ran away more than once. And every time more clever than the last." The hacker sighed. "She sounds a little like me."

"First we're dropping Fitz and Skye at a safe house in New Jersey." Coulson continued.

"What!?" Fitz and Skye said in unison.

"AC! I want to do something! And I think it's best if I talk to the girl!" Skye protested.

"But sir, I'm fine, really. Please!" Fitz's words overlapped Skye's.

"It's already been decided," Coulson said, with a tone of dominance. "And Skye, a reminder that the monster is searching in orphanages across America. You used to be in an orphanage."

May left the room, calling back towards them. "We're landing. Strap in."

The rest of the team obeyed May, and they landed with a sharp jolt. Coulson led Fitz and Skye out of the Bus. They travelled to a small house, where an old woman hobbled out. She squinted at Coulson.

"Phil?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Hi mom. I need you to watch two of my agents for a little while. Keep them safe and out of sight." Phil smiled at the woman, kissing her cheek.

"Mom? Wow." Skye muttered to Fitz. He snickered.

"Don't do anything embarrassing, okay?" Coulson left the house. The woman looked at Skye and Fitz.

"Oh, you two are adorable. Come in, come in." She gestured them inside.

Simmons watched for Coulson, and as he approached, yelled for Triplett to tell May that Coulson was back. Simmons was disappointed that Fitz had to leave, but maybe that would save them from an embarrassing moment and having to explain what was going on to the team. And possibly get arrested.

She was intrigued by the girl, however. Jemma was glad that she got chosen to accompy them on the mission.

* * *

Agent Antoine Triplett still couldn't believe Agent Coulson had a daughter. It almost didn't seem... right. But here they were, driving towards the orphanage where she was being housed.

Triplett sighed, shifting his position. He sat beside Simmons in the back of the van. Coulson and May sat in the front.

"So, do you know anything about the girl?" Antoine asked Simmons. She shook her head.

"The only thing I have a guess at is who her mum is."

"Her mom? Who?"

"The woman we met a little while ago. She was Coulson's lover."

Triplett's mouth formed an 'o.'

Grant Ward was sad. So very sad. His love believed him evil. His father figure was dead. And he still didn't know what he did wrong. He was only following orders.

HYDRA is the same as S.H.I.E.L.D. Both worked for a greater good. S.H.I.E.L.D., to protect the 'normal' from the abnormal. HYDRA, to make the abnormal the new 'normal.'

Ward wanted to cry. But the tears wouldn't come.

**Ugh, this one was short. Oh well. RR! Love you all!**


	3. But Your Touch

Lillian Rae sat on a curb. An oxygen mask sat beside her, forgotten. She had been hyperventilating earlier. A dark colored van drove up, parking near her. A woman walked out, and a man... the man... from the picture... Lillian gasped, tripping over the curb as she backed away.

"I'm s-seeing things. This is all a d-dream." Lillian's breath caught in her throat.

"Ma'am, please relax. My name is Phil Coulson, and I'm here to help you."

"P-Phil C-Coulson? But they letter said... the letter said that you were d-dead!"

"It's a long story. Lillian, we need you to come with us. So you'll be safe."

"Us? Who else is there?" Lillian was still holding her chest, finding it hard to catch her breath again.

"Just two others. You'll meet them in the van."

"Okay." Lillian looked warily at the woman beside him. "Who're y-you?"

"I'm Melinda May."

"Okay." Lillian took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll g-go with you."

Coulson smiled. "Great."

Fitz didn't think he could eat another cookie. But Jennie, Coulson's mother, kept handing him more. She told them about Coulson as a child, which was actually quite funny. Apparently, he once...

There was a knock at the door, and Jennie made a tsk noise under her breath. "Looks like Phil is back. It was my pleasure housing you for the time being." Jennie smiled before going to answer the door. Fitz and Skye heard the door open, but then it was silent.

After a few minutes, Skye spoke up. "Jennie? Are you okay?"

Instead of the old woman answering, a familiar man stepped out of the shadows.

If someone was standing outside, they would have heard Fitz and Skye's screams.

"Alright. This will pinch a little. Just look away, it helps. Okay?" Jemma disinfected a small section of skin on Lillian's shoulder. The girl nodded, biting her lip. Simmons quickly inserted the needle, drawing out some blood. Lillian sucked in a sharp breath, and when Simmons pulled the needle out, she sighed in relief. Jemma handed Lillian a small square of gauze to place over the spot. Jemma placed the syringe on a table.

"You ready, sir?" Coulson nodded, and Simmons repeated the procedure on him.

"That's all for now. Thank you." Simmons turned to her computer.

Coulson hopped off the table, and helped Lillian off of her spot. "I'll show you around the Bus." He gave her a smile.

"Let's do it." Lillian grinned.

Ward heard a large explosion outside of his cell. He stood, attempting to peer through the bars. But he couldn't see anything. He sat back down. Another explosion. Then another.

"Grant Ward. It truly is a pleasure to see you again." Grant's head snapped to face the woman outside of his cell.

"Raina? Why are you here?"

The woman shrugged. "Not so long ago, you broke me out of prison. I figured I'd return the favor." She waved her hand, and a Centipede soldier came over. "Kick the door down." She ordered, and the soldier obeyed. Raina stepped into the cell. "Come on then. We can't take all day." Grant nodded, and he followed the woman into freedom.

**Ugh, ANOTHER short one. Oh well. Sorry about last chapter and all of the errors. Next chapter will be very exciting, I promise! Also, in the reviews, can you leave what you think of Lillian? I just want to make sure she isn't another one of those idiotic Mary-Sue OCs. Thanks a bunch!**


	4. I Cannot Forget

Ward walked with Raina to... where ever she was taking him.

"Just... don't make him angry. Alright?" Raina seemed off. She wasn't her normal, calm, wicked self. She seemed almost... scared.

In other words, Ward was terrified.

The pair walked into the room, and sitting in the middle of it was a... creature. Ward didn't know how to describe him.

"This is your agent?" The creature asked. His voice was low and rough, as if he gargled with pebbles.

"Yes." Raina comfirmed.

Suddenly, the creature lashed out, grabbing Ward's collar and pulling Ward towards him. Ward's heart raced.

"Find my daughter. Bring her here." The creature let go, and Ward stumbled backwards.

"Thank you, sir, we'll be leaving." Raina grabbed Ward's arm, dragging him out of the room. Once they were out, Raina grinned up at Grant.

"Looks like you have a mission." She sashayed away, leaving Ward standing there like an idiot.

Lillian was sitting on the couch, with May sitting across from her. The two seemed to be having a staring contest. Simmons was sitting on a chair nearby, tapping her foot nervously.

"So. Lillian." May started. "How do you know Coulson is your dad?"

"I w-was left with a l-letter." Lillian said, matter-of-factly.

A ding went off, and Simmons ran down to the lab.

"That must be the test results. Let's see if you really are his child." May said.

Lillian scoffed, getting up to go down to the lab. Unfortunately, May and Lillian did not seem to get along.

Coulson walked into the room, his face pale.

Melinda stood up. "Phil? Phil, what's wrong?"

He looked at her gravely. "My mom won't answer her phone."

May let a face of worry appear, but only for a moment.

"Strap in. Tell Simmons and Lillian to do the same." May ordered, before heading to the cockpit.

As Coulson came down the stairs to the lab, Simmons looked up. "Sir! You'll never believe it-"

"Strap in." Coulson interrupted her. Simmons nodded, wide eyed. She ushered Lillian out of the lab, and sat in a seat.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked, sitting beside Jemma. Coulson strapped Lillian in. Simmons had just finished strapping herself onto the chair.

"We cannot contact our safe house." Coulson said, strapping himself in as well.

Simmons gasped. She felt her world collapsing, her bonds snapping. She knew that they shouldn't have left Leo, she knew it...

Lillian looked at Simmons, who had started crying. "S-Simmons? Are you ok-okay?"

Coulson leaned over, whispering to the girl. "One of our agents there was Simmons' best friend."

"N-no." Simmons said, in between sobs. "Sir, please don't get angry, but-"

"I know, Simmons. Skye saw. She told me."

Simmons sobbed again. Lillian felt bad for the scientist, but she has no idea on how to make her feel better.

Coulson left the biochemist alone, not wanting to bother her. He figured it would be best to let Fitz calm her after they found him.

"What were the results?" He whispered to Lillian.

She looked up at him. "Positive. You're my dad."

Grant Ward set down the rope, looking across the room at Fitz and Skye, who were each tied to a chair and gagged.

Raina walked into the room. "Good job, Grant." Skye glared daggers at the woman. Unlike Fitz, Skye didn't shed a tear throughout the entire process.

"They are ready to be transported." Ward seemed expressionless.

"Yes. Good. I'll bring my soldiers in." Raina left the room. Ward cast a final look at the pair before following Raina.

Skye didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered waking up. Her wrists were still tied together, and she found that her leg was chained to the wall. She sat up, finding herself on a thin mattress. Not even a mattress. More like a blanket.

"Dammit." She muttered, after an attempt on freeing herself from the bonds. She heard someone opening the door. She turned. It was Ward.

"Ward? How-" Skye didn't get another word out before he hit her, and there was darkness.

**Okay guys. So, I have an event planned, but in order to do it, I might have to change the rating to M. Please review with your opinions on this!**


End file.
